


INTO THE DARKNESS...

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Quintessence-sensitive [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Altean Keith (Voltron), Could be platonic, Creepy, Dragon Ball Z reference, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), If You Squint - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Quintessence (Voltron), Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron), Super Saiyan Keith, We Die Like Men, kallura, plance, wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Voltron has one job, protect and help others. After the paladins finally "kill off Zarkon" they have to kill off the armies of galra that are still attacking civilizations. Hunk and Keith help out this one planet that has no need for the Galra Empire until they find a creature that isn't native to the planet, Yavin.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Quintessence-sensitive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. THINGS GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This would be my first fanfic and I've been wonderinghow I would introdice myself and this would be how I greet myself.  
> Hopefully this is a good first fan-fiction and you enjoy

“This place is really scary...” I repeat again, knowing that whatever I say to my half galran teammate will not make this mission any less scary. 

I hear Keith growl before he decides to speak, “Hunk, you said this place is scary five time now, I heard you the first time. There is nothing I can do to make this mission any less scary.” 

“I know, I know, it’s just that... this place is really scary,” I repeat as I look at my surroundings the best I can. Since this planet has no sun for this planet to orbit on a regular basis so there is no difference between the day time and the night time, so it is basically just dark all the time, and it is freezing out here without any type of sun to bring heat so we have to keep our suits on, except my great teammate, Keith. His natural tempature is like really high thanks to his Galran blood, but he can’t stay out more than a day out in this weather unless he would freeze like the rest of us, so he kept his uniform on. “I just can’t believe that we had to go do this mission, I mean isn’t there a day where the planet does orbit that sun nearby? And why did the Galra want to attack this planet anyway? I mean this planet has virtually nothing that would help the Galra’s rule of the universe?” 

“I don’t know, I was thinking the same thing but the Galra attacked this planet and we had to defend it, so yeah. There is a few days every year that they do have the sun, but that is like a week away, and the Galra attacked yesterday, so we have to help rebuild their village today before the sun come out so they can have their few days of light celebrating than building a village that is about as old as the planet,” Keith huffs out his answer, “Come one, we just have to walk a little longer before we are back to the castle,” 

“Yeah, lets hurry, I'm getting pretty hungry,” I say as I try to take my mind off the shadows that seem to be following us and follow Keith up the small hill. 

We walked on for about a good ten minutes before Keith stopped mid-swing of slicing a vine that was sticking out of a tree. He stiffened for a second before he turned around quickly and pulled me down to the ground before I heard the air where my head was get sliced by something as we rolled down the hill. We rolled over a rock and Keith went up in the air before the gravity of the planet pulled him down at the end of the hill. 

“Keith, buddy, what happened?” I asked as I army crawled over to him. His helmet was a couple feet by his head where it must’ve gotten knocked off from the fall. 

“Ow, I heard someone then I saw something with a dart-like thing aiming at you so that’s kind of why I tackled you down. Sorry,” Keith said as he seemed to be looking for his helmet. 

“Oh, well no need to be sorry, I-I mean you saved my life, so no need to say sorry, I rather be falling from a small hill then having some weird poison in my vines” I go to quickly grab his helmet, “Here you go man,” I said as I handed it to him. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles as he grabs it and puts it back on. 

I hear a twig crack and I quickly turn my head as Keith jumps up with his bayard formed and in position. I stood up with him and activated my own bayard into the cannon, which luckily, I got used to the weight of it. I hear something else rustle and I tighten my grip on the cannon ready to fire onto whatever creature was lurking into the darkness. 

“You guys seem a little far from home, last I checked your puny species are still in their own world,” the voice had a horrible rasp to it that seemed to make shivers run up my spine, “How did the paladins be from that back-water planet and are actually defeating the Galra Empire that has conquered for about 10,000 years I will never know,” the ‘s’ in years seemed to have sounded like a snake, ready to attack their prey. 

I shook my head as I tried to get a better a look at the source of the sound, seeing nothing in the darkness. My mouth was dry, trying to wonder how the beast knew where we were from. I tried asking the question, but Keith beat me to it. 

“How did you know where were from?” I looked in the area of the red paladin –no the black paladin for now, at least until we find Shiro- and saw his eyes seem to glow in the dark, he most likely could see in the dark. Lucky. 

“The Galra Empire really hate you petty paladins, so they needed to know what they were going against, so the witch was able to do a scan on you when you were trapped in the beam, and so we did our research,” the mysterious creature hissed with each word, “The witch seemed to take a special interest into the red paladin because of your blood,” 

Oh, no. That doesn’t seem to be good, nothing could be good if the witch seemed to take a special interest into you, especially since it’s his blood they want. I could hear Keith take a sharp inhale of breath before he roughly exhaled. 

“Why would you think that? Are you from the Galra?” Keith seemed to have let his inner Shiro self-take over because I'm pretty sure he would've started attacking if it didn’t. 

“I think that because the witch made me and I had a mission that I was supposed to kill all the paladins except the red paladin, and I got to choose if I wanted to eat the ‘Champion’ or just kill him off like the others,” the creature hissed and I felt myself shake with fear with the mission the witch wanted accomplished. 


	2. BLOODLINES REVEALED...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature and the two paladins talk while they try to come up with a plan to survive from this weird creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write the next chapter once I saw that i had 26 hits in about 8 hours. This one is a little short, but it reveals things about a certain paladin so hopefully I didn't dump a whole lot on you guys...  
> :)

_“I think that because the witch made me and I had a mission that I was supposed to kill all the paladins except the red paladin, and I got to choose if I wanted to eat the ‘Champion’ or just kill him off like the others,” the creature hissed and I felt myself shake with fear with the mission the witch wanted accomplished._

“Keith, what do we do?” I whispered over to my teammate, wishing Shiro was here and still leading. It’s not like I didn’t trust Keith or anything, it’s just that Shiro was cool and collected and always seemed to have a plan in motion whereas Keith was someone who relied on instinct and never liked sharing others his plans until it’s already being acted on. 

“We get information and wait for the others before we attack,” he whispered lower than I did, almost too quiet for me to hear, “Why does the witch want the red paladin?” Keith asked toward the hidden creature. 

I was dumbstruck. Did Keith just say we wait? For the rest of the team? How would the team be able to know we were here? How would they know that we are in trouble? I was so confused that I was startled when I heard the thing’s raspy voice that was deep and rough start laughing. It was a creepy laugh that almost seemed to stop the wind, the rustling of the leaves and grass. It was all silent. 

“You speak like the red paladin isn’t yourself,” it croaked. 

I shuffled my feet as I looked at Keith, “Who do you think is the red paladin then?” he asked. 

“You are, clearly. You are right now the leader of Voltron until you find your other leader, but I know that you are supposed to be the true leader the whole time, but I know because of your quintessence,” 

“Wait, isn’t quintessence like our life force or something like that? You could sense our life forces?” I asked as I tried to think of the science behind it. I knew the princess could sense it, but I thought it was an Altean thing. How could a galra monster sense it? It just doesn’t make sense, but nothing really does these days. 

“Yesssssss, quintessence is our life force, and I could sense it because that was how I was made, search and destroy, and your leader over here could sense it as well, you could sense my life force just as I could sense yoursss,” I hear something rustle from where the voice is at and I could see Keith stiffen and raise his sword higher like the way I seen him before he attacks. 

“Why am I so special because the princess could sense it as well and most likely better, so wouldn’t you try to get her?” Keith asked and I just stared at him. He could sense quintessence? Why did he never tell us? A tornado of questions started to swirl in my head that ad no answers to any of them. 

“The witch has never seen a galran-hybrid that was part human, but also with some Altean blood in him, and expressing all the attributes from all three bloodlines,” I heard something slither and saw Keith take a step back, and I did as well relying on Keith on how I should react.

“Why is that so important?” Keith asked as he straightened his posture. 

“It’s important because having two most powerful bloodlines and one weak one interact with each other and not dying are highly unlikely so this is really rare, so why not have a test subject and see if we could make you into a weapon,” the creature responded like it was bored talking about making people into QUIZNACKING weapons, “but I realized that we do need to move this along and your friends seem to be taken a bit long don’t you think oh fearless leader,” I saw Keith visibly tense, and I started to get nervous as well. 

So, he did contact the team, but how if the creature didn’t find out sooner, or did it and was playing with his food? This was not the way I wanted to go, not at all. I imagined a glorious way to go would be saving someone from food poison that was really high authority like the princess maybe? Or maybe leader of the  Olkari? Someone with high authority that needed to be saved from food poisoning was the best way to go.  Definitely not being eaten alive, nope, I did not sign up for this. This would be the worst way to go in history in ways to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> How I do?  
> Please leave COMMENTS below and hopefully leave a KUDOS  
> (~_^)


	3. PLAN OF ATTACK...  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk were waiting for the rest of the team, but the beast had other ideas as he attacked first and maybe Hunk doesn't really know his teammate as he thought he did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm doing a decent job on this piece of work, I'm already thinking for the next parts of the series. Please enjoy!!  
> :)

_So, he did contact the team, but how if the creature didn’t find out sooner, or did it and was playing with his food? This was not the way I wanted to go, not at all. I imagined a glorious way to go would be saving someone from food poison that was really high authority like the princess maybe? Or maybe leader of the Olkari? Someone with high authority that needed to be saved from food poisoning was the best way to go. Definitely, not being eaten alive, nope, I did not sign up for this._

In a split second everything changed. There was silence until I heard a low hiss, and a growl before everything changed. For one thing, Keith’s eyes changed a brighter color of yellow when a tail of the creature I'm guessing swung at Keith as he ducked below the tail and then swiftly turned to cut it off. 

“Yaaaaaaooowwwwwwssssssss,” the creature shrieked an in human shreik. 

The rest of the tail moved faster than my eyes could track, but before I knew it, Keith had his sheild up barely in time for the tail to move towards Keith and made him fly over to a nearby tree. Once he slumped down, he seemed a little dazed but shook his head as he attempted to stand back up. I finally got control over my musceles and fired at the slithering creature. I hit it multiple times, but the skin just seemed to be very tough, so it did nothing. 

Then the creature turned it’s head toward me and just stared at my soul with those sickening yellow eyes that seemed to read everything about me in that 5-second stare. It then opened it’s eyes, and saw something light up from it’s throat- 

I quickly jumped out of the way as fire seemed to have came from his mouth and was now just shaking his head, trying his best to hit something, but the fire was too bright and it took mw time to adjust to the lighing. Once I did though, I finally got a good look at the creature. It looked like a serpent with it’s black scales and very light brown specks that dotted his scales. He had for tiny legs that seemed to help him move quicker than slithering like a snake he seen at home. 

“Well, the witch said she had no need for the other paladins, so I must kill you, yellow paladin, I hope you understand that this is nothing personal, just business,” the serpent hissed and his eyes were just infront of me and saw my reflection in them as his breath seemed to have clogged my senses with the smell of death so strong. 

“Leave. Him. Alone.” I heard someone say from my left. 

The snake-like creature turns his head like I did to see Keith glowing a red and black aura like the time when the princess healed the Balmera and she had sparkles circling her, accept instead of sparkles it was just light that was coming from him, like he was an angel sent from the gods and had the red and black aura than the golden one. 

“K-Keith, try not to d-die,” I stammer as the serpent hissed at Keith, but Keith growled back at him with his eyes glowing feirce yellow that never seemed to be so bright. 

“I’ll do my best,” he whispered, but I relaxed because that was the best anyone could do if they were in this position, try not to die. 

The serpent threw the first attack by spitting fire at him -I may have screamed but if no one heard me then it never happened- but keith caught it with his hands, only being pushed back a little. My mouth hung over as Keith seemed to be thinking of an attack, but beofre I knew it, the fire ballwas thrown at the serpent, and with it, many fire balls were being thrown at the witch's monster. 

Once he stopped throwing fire balls and pulling something from Dragon Ball Z, he leaned against the tree and was panting like he been running a few miles instead of throwing about fifty fire balls at an alien that wanted to kill them. 

“Woah,” I said in awe once I saw the creature wasn’t currently moving, “How’d you do that,” I asked once I got up from my position on the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> PlEaSe leave COMMENTS and possibly KUDOS  
> I have no idea if I'm doing a great job or not...  
> ◔̯◔


	4. PLAN OF ATTACK... Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the team is finally here maybe they could just head back to the castle and talk about what they figured out......
> 
> But the serpent has other ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would either be the last for this work, or second to last, but I would start the next work for this series
> 
> :)

_“Woah,” I said in awe once I saw the creature wasn’t currently moving, “How’d you do that,” I asked once I got up from my position on the ground._

“Been practicing – out at the – desert while I was looking for the – blue lion-” he said through deep breathes. 

“Y-you knew y-you c-could do that and didn’t think to tell us anything, like not even a warning for those who almost had a heart attack when you seemed to pull something from the Last Airbender and Dragon Ball Z,” I exclaimed. 

He just smirked, “That’s what I thought when I first found out I could do it,” then something moved and rustled the grass. 

Keith now was standing up and started to flicker a little while he got his bayard and blade, he seemed a little hesitant before he stopped flickering. Another _crunch_ of a branch that seemed to have gotten closer. I held up my cannon as Keith raised both his swords. 

“Keith! Hunk!” they heard the familiar shout and both relaxed their stances a little as Keith seemed to lean to the tree for support. Was he okay? Did he push himself too far? What are the side effects of him using-? 

“We’re over here Lance!” Keith shouted and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Either I was stuck with a million questions in my head, or Keith has a set of windpipes that I didn’t even know he had. There seems to be a lot of things that I don’t know about our famous red paladin here. 

Less than two minutes, he saw Lance and then soon the green paladin. The two paladins came over and both gave me a hug, the Garrison Trio was back. I then saw Allura as she walked over to Keith who seemed to be holding his sides. I gave one final squeze before I walked over to Keith. 

“Man, you don’t look all that well,” I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched a little and grimaced in pain. I took my hand off of him before he spoke. 

“I dislocated my shoulder and just set it back in place,” then we heard. 

It sounded like when a car screech, but it sounded ten times louder and worse. Keith even seemed to be in pain because of it, probably because his ears were more sensitive than the rest of ours, but I couldn't dwell on that thought too much when I heard something big start breaking. 

“TIMBEEER!” Pidge shouted as we all run out of the way of a fallen tree 

“Y-you thought I-I could be killed that easily h-halfbreed,” the serpent hissed towards Keith who raised his weapons through a broken wince. 

I looked at Lance since he was the one who was closest to our leader and he looked scared for a second before masking it. If someone wasn’t paying attention then someone would’ve missed it, but I was looking for that sign to know I didn’t hit my head or anything during the fight against the huge serpent. 

“G-guys, I’ll need a distraction before I could fight him myself,” Keith said as he spoke in a tone that didn’t leave much debate, but I could hear the pain in his voice as he sheathed his blade but kept his bayard in its form. I knew what he was doing, and if he did it again, I don’t think he would be able to survive. 

“Keith, you can’t do it,” Allura insisted as she put her hand his uninjured shoulder. He looked at her and she seemed to tighten her hold on his shoulder like she was scared of letting go because she might not see him again. 

“I know his weak spot, but this attack would be something I haven't tried before and I have no idea how much energy it would take, that’s why I have to do it princess instead of you because you could replenish my quintessence easier than I could for you,” he took her hand off his shoulder and held hers, “I’ll be fine Allura,” he said before he nodded to the rest of the team and we all got ready to attack to the serpent. 

I went far right, Lance far left as Allura and Pidge went forward. At the corner of his eye he saw Keith glowing again with the red and black aura. Pidge and Lance seemed surprise, but Allura didn’t react at all, she almost seemed relax like Keith was calming her. He seemed to always make her feel comfortable. 

“Well it seems that the red paladin is hiding behind his team, must be in his human genes, or was the Alteans, I always forget which one were pathetic,” the serpent sneered. 

Before I could blink an eye, Allura was already attacking the beast with her staff and rope with rage as Pidge backed her up by trying to electrocute it. 

Lance had started firing off at places where the snake-like creature seemed vulnerable like the face and at his feet, and when he does hit those spots, the thing just hisses and hits harder with its tail. I start firing at it at different angels, but the shots do no damage to that hard skin that it has. Five minutes we’ve been distracting this thing and I havn’t heard nor seen Keith he’s usually the one who would try to intervene at any point at time into a battle, but he did need time to do something, but it was weird. I hide around a rock and wait for my cannon to cool down before I start firing. 

I look over where Keith is supposed to- 

He isn’t there! Where did he go? Is he okay? Did he pass out and I can’t just see him? Was there a hidden attacker? Where is he?! I stand up, about to shout out to lance when I see sparkles of red keep appearing out of nowhere. That doesn’t make sense. Ony druids can do that, but there are none here unless Alura would’ve noticed their ‘rotten quintessence’ she stated. 

I stare at the sparkles a little more before I hear the same in human sound that came from the horrible alien, “Yaaaaaaooowwwwwwssssssss,” 

Then I see Keith momentarily appeared with his bayard in its sword form deep inside the creature’s side. Then he disappears and reappears on the other side and did the same thing with his bayard again on the other side. 

Then the creature seemed to move unnaturally and somehow got its tail that was cut off by Keith to hit him hard in the chest, making him fly to another tree but this time, he didn’t just slump down the trunk, but he went _through,_ he went quiznacking through the tree, and he _still_ got back up with a huff of pain before he disappeared, and I was scared because the man just went through a quiznacking tree and he disappered, and his bayard is still inside the beast. 

I looked over through each of my teammates before my eyes landed on Allura. It wasn’t because I thought she knew anything, no, but she seemed to be watching something, something I couldn’t see nor could the rest of us. 

“Can you see him?” She asked, still watching him. 

We all shake our heads, but she knew we didn’t see, so why ask that question? Then she turns around toward the head of the serpent and meet the eyes of the moster. 

“I kill you first,” he said as his tails somehow formed spikes at the end of them making me gulp, “Say goodbye,” he shown his pointy teeth. 

“Goodbye,” she said as she smirked, and I was so confused until I saw sparkles again. 

Keith appeared with one arm around his ribs and the other with his Blade of Marmora knife that was now turned into a sword, “Goodbye,” he said as he thrust the sword into the bottom of his head, making the pointy end start sticking up through his head. A greenish liquid started leaking out of him, and the smell that followed-

“Sorry guys,” I apologized. 

“No need man, I’m about to follow,” Lance replies as he barfs as well. 

“I will admit, it does stink, but you guys just have weak stomachs,” Pidge says as she wrinkles her nose. 

“Pidgeon, it’s not our fault we don’t live in a pig’s pen to get used to this horrid smell,” Lance replies as he looks paler than usual. 

“It’s fine Lancey, I understand you have a weak stomach, I won't make too much fun of you,” the little gremlin smirked and chills ran up my spine, whenever she smirks like that towards Lance, it means trouble, _lots_ of trouble. 

_Thud_

“Keith!” I hear Allura shriek as she tries to get toward the red paladin. It was still pretty dark, but thanks for the fire that was still crackling because of Keith’s Last Airbender moves, I could see that Keith did not look good. 

“What’s the matter with Mullet,” Lance speaks with so much fear etched onto his face. 

“He used too much quintessence, I would have to replenish it,” Allura said as she moves Keith’s head onto her lap. She place her two index fingers on both of his temples as she closed her eyes. 

Keith shifted a little and let out a strangle cry that broke my heart. That noise was horrible, _awful_ to hear, but it was worst when it came from Keith because he was the one that never really got hurt enough to make those type of sounds, especially in front of us. Keith was the strong one who die saving his friend’s life and would do it again, and again without a second thought. I saw a tear slip from Allura’s eye as it fell onto Keith’s cheek and slipped down his face. 

When she was done, she fell back. She was lucky that Pidge was able to catch her before she hit the ground. 

“You’re okay,” Pidge asked. 

“I’m fine, thank you,” she looked down to Keith and back up to the others, “He needs a healing pod, we should probably get out of here,” she says, and we all nod, nothing else to do. 

Once we shift Keith off of Allura’s lap he starts waking up with a groan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmm...  
> I can't tell if I'm doing good or not so please feel free to comment on any mistakes or any pointers I should take!
> 
> I decided that this would be the last chapter for this story and I will continue with the next work for the series :)
> 
> ╚(ಠ_ಠ)=┐  
> ( ‾ʖ̫‾)

**Author's Note:**

> Well...  
> How was it, leave COMMENTS nad hopefully KUDOS down below  
> I hope you enjoyed and Iwould start working on the next chapter as soon as possible so I hope you are ready...  
> Find me on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net at the profile of @GODESTof3WORLDS  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
